pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Daphne, Carls, and Sally
Daphne, Carls, and Sally are a British-Australian trio who are similar to the Baudelaire orphans in "A Series of Unfortunate Events". They appear in the episode, "Australian Bongio". Individual profiles Daphne Daphne is the eldest. She looks like Isabella, but she has a ribbon instead of a bow in her hair, which is more brown than black. She is similar to Phineas because she likes to invent things. She also has a crush on him, which makes Isabella angrily glare at her. She is a spoof of Violet Baudelaire and is voiced by actress Dakota Fanning. Carls Carls are the middle child. He is intelligent like Ferb, but unlike Ferb, he speaks more often. Like Ferb and Florence, he is completely aware of his surroundings, but he is helpless without his glasses. He has a crush on Florence's sister Patricia. He is a spoof of Klaus Baudelaire and voiced by actor Jimmy Bennett. Sally Sally is the youngest. She is similar to Isabella's fan fictional sister Ana. She was born a month before her parents died in a trolley accident info needed. She is a spoof of Sunny Baudelaire and is voiced by Miley Cyrus's younger sister Noah Cyrus. Biography The three orphans' parents were killed in a trolley accident a month after Sally was born. The children were sent to an orphanage in February 2008. Later, in July, they met Florence, a former orphan that currently lives in Danville, America, who was kidnapped by Mrs. Huge to hold her for ransom. Florence and the orphans were later found by Phineas, Ferb, and the gang with Candace. Daphne and Carls grew crushes on Phineas and Patricia. A second later, they escaped and tried to find their adoptive parents in America info in this section needed. They later arrived at the train station to get on the train to Danville. Relationships Phineas Daphne- Phineas doesn't really have a crush on Daphne, but when she kissed him, Isabella gets shocked and storms out. Carls- Is jealous of him that he's with Patricia, who he has a crush on, and his older sister, who also has a crush on him. Sally- Normal Ferb Daphne- She and Ferb have a normal relationship. She also has a crush on his step-brother. Carls- They're actually good friends, even if he's Phineas's stepbrother. Sally- Normal Patricia Daphne- She's jealous of her that she's with Phineas and that her brother also has a crush on her. Carls- He has a crush on her and grows jealous of Phineas, whom Patricia has a crush on her. Sally- Normal Florence Daphne- She's one of her best friends and her 1st American friend. Carls- They have another relationship and has a crush on her sister. Sally- needed Isabella Daphne- She stared at her after she met Phineas. Carls- She saved him from falling off the helicopter. Sally- Once mistook her for Daphne. needed Appearances Australian Bongio (1st appernce) The Prom Phineas and Ferb Go To The Movies(Daphene, and Sally in Pannie only) Phineas and Ferb's World Adventure Wish Gone Wrong (cameo) See also Violet Baudelaire Klaus Baudelaire Sunny Baudelaire Category:Orphans Category:Characters Category:Kids Category:Character Groups Category:Adopettes Category:Characters from a foreign country Category:Fanon Works